adios ala vieja katara hola ala nueva katara
by marmariposa
Summary: Que pasaría cuando una chica se transforma de una Nerd a una chica hermosa dulce inteligente y popular bueno entonces entre y descubran
1. conversaciones

Pov katara

Ahora estoy pensando en mi cuarto cuando toca la puerta de mi cuarto pienso que es sokka pero cuando la puerta y me encuentro como mi madre y mi madre dice que tenemos que hablar y me dice:

-bueno yo sé que no estás muy contenta con la idea de irnos igual que sokka no – me dice

Yo le contesto -se me nota la cara de que estoy contenta no pues claro que no estoy contenta de que nos vayamos yo estoy con sokka de que no nos deberíamos ir-

Mi mama me dice –por que no te quieres ir-

Yo le contesto-por que ya tengo suficiente con que me molesten aquí imagínate como me dirán haya-

-de eso no te preocupes nosotros no encargaremos de que no te molesten-me dice

Yo le digo-que vas hacer le vas a dar un autógrafo, dinero, regalos, para que no me molesten porque te digo una cosa no gracias prefiero que no me ayudes -

Ella me dice – como crees que voy hacer eso yo solo voy hablar con el director para que les diga a tus compañeros que no te molesten ok-

Yo le digo-claro con eso me dejaran tranquila no ya no me molestaran – digo y me pongo a llorar y me mi mama se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentada y me abraza y me susurra

-No llores cariño veras que todo estará bien – siento como se separa de mí y me seca mis lagrimas

Yo le digo con la voz medio quebrada –gracias-

Me dice –porque me das las gracias-

Yo le contesto – porque siempre me ayudas a salir adelante al igual que sokka eres muy buena con nosotros y siempre estas con nosotros en las malas y en las buenas -

Ella me contesta- pues eso es mi deber como madre no crees- Yo no le contesto porque me abalanzo sobre ella y nos quedamos abrazadas por un buen tiempo

Comentarios sugerencias gracias hasta la proxima


	2. conversaciones y golpes

Nos que damos abrazadas por un buen tiempo hasta que alguien toca la puerta me separo de mi mama y abro la puerta para encontrarme con mi padre

–Que pasa-le digo y él me contesta

-Sokka no me quiere abrir la puerta-me dice

-voy intentar que me abra la puerta a ver si quiere – le digo mientras salgo del cuarto

…

Voy caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de sokka toco la puerta y le digo como le habría dicho hace rato

-Sokka ábreme- le digo tocando la puerta hasta que siento que le quintan el seguro a la puerta

-Puedo pasar-le digo

-si-me dice

Entro al cuarto y lo veo sentado en su cama

-siéntate-me dice

-Ok-le digo mientras me siento

-que quieres- me dice

-Quiero hablar contigo- le digo

-para que – me dice enojado

-para que entiendas que yo también estaba enojada con la idea de que nos fuéramos pero piensa una nueva vida para nosotros además será divertido conocer nueva york no crees-le digo

-no creo que sea divertido irnos new york- me dice enojado

Yo lo único que hago es abrazarlo para que se desahogue mientras llora cuando para de llorar

Me dice-mejor dicho creo que si será divertido irnos new york- yo me empiezo a reír y veo la hora y le digo

-creo que ya me voy porque ya es tarde-

El dice –ok que duermas bien-

Yo le digo lo mismo y me voy

….

A la mañana siguiente

Me levanto me meto a bañar y me pongo mi habitual ropa un vestido azul marino con un cuello babero un cinturón café y una torera azul unos zapatos color negro y me peino con mi habitual trenza y dos trenzas de alado termino de vestirme y bajo a desayunar y veo a sokka ya sentado desayunando esta vestido unos jeans una camisa azul una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos tenis nike

Y digo –whoa hoy es el día sokka se levanta temprano-y me empiezo a reír

Sokka me dice-jajaja-con sarcasmo

Terminamos de comer y agarramos nuestras mochilas

...

En la escuela

Me despido de sokka y me voy a mi casillero cuando estoy abriendo aparece onji con sus dos amigas mas

Onji me dice- mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí-

Yo le digo pero se escucha solo un susurro – que quieres-

Ella me dice- que dijiste-

Yo le digo – nada- y me voy pero siento que me jalan de mi trenza

Y grito de dolor entonces siento como medan una cachetada y me caigo al piso y me empiezan a decir de cosas y darme patadas y me voy quedando inconsciente pero antes escucho que alguien dice

-katara –y luego dice – déjenla- y veo de donde proviene esa voz y veo a una persona pero borrosa y escucho que onji dice-vamonos-y en ese momento me desmayo

….

Comentarios sugerencias hasta a próxima por cierto abrí mi cuenta en polyvore


	3. mudanzas y un despertar

Hola a todos muchas gracias :

Maya1234

kaam

barbii

melu

por sus comentarios me alegro que le guste mi historia bueno empecemos

…..

Pov katara

Me despierto en la enfermería con mucho dolor en mi cuerpo con algodón en mi nariz y con varios moretones y me encuentro con sokka y su novia sukki le pregunto qué me paso y me cuenta todo y luego yo le pregunto

-quien me trajo aquí-

-yo estaba viendo cuando te golpearon hasta que caíste inconsciente -me dice

-claro tú fuiste el que dijo mi nombre verdad-le digo

-si yo fui-me contesta

-bueno creo que lo mejor será ir a clase-le digo

-que estás loca mírate como estas tienes muchos moretones y la nariz te sangro creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí en la enfermería y llamemos a nuestros padres para que vengan por ti-

-no estoy bien vamos a clase si- le digo con tono suplicante

-no ya dije que no te quedas aquí y llamamos a nuestros padres –me dice

-tiene razón sokka creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí –dice sukki

Me quedo sorprendida por que es la primera vez que me dice algo –ok-digo-pero no llames a nuestros papas me quedo aquí sí-

-ok bueno adiós me voy –me dice y se va

-adiós- le digo

Me quedo toda la mañana sola hasta que llega sokka y sukki con mi desayuno me lo da y se va otra vez y me paso todo el día sola hasta que tocan el timbre de salida y voy por mi mochila que está rota (n.t.a :olvide mencionar en otro capítulo que rompieron su mochila )para irme con sokka nos vamos y cuando llegamos a la casa mi padres ven mis golpes y me dice que me paso les cuento todo y sé quedan sorprendidos y a la vez enojados y me dicen que por que nos los llame y le digo que por no quería que dejaran todo lo que estaban haciendo por mi y ellos me dicen que los más importantes somos nosotros que el trabajo entonces después de eso me disculpo por no llámalos entonces comemos y empiezo hacer la tarea que sokka fue a recoger por mi termino ceno y me voy a dormir

…

1 mes después

Me levanto me baño me pongo un vestido de cuadros con cuello y unas balerinas de color negro con unos moños negros y me pongo mi relicario de una nota musical que dice mi nombre es de oro y tiene diamantes y adentro esta la foto de mi familia (otro punto que no puse en el otro capitulo katara en vez de tener el collar que tiene en la serie tiene un relicario de una nota musical) sokka tiene uno igual que yo pero el de él es una plumilla lo que usan para tocar la guitarras bueno termino de vestirme desayuno y recuerdo que hoy es el último día de escuela eso me pone feliz porque es mi último día en esa escuela y luego me voy a new york bueno termino de desayunar y agarro mi mochila y me voy con sokka donde se encuentra con aang como siempre me ignora me despido de sokka voy a clase siento que el día se paso rápido menos la última clase empiezo a contar los minutos y suena el timbre de salida me pongo tan contenta salgo del salón y me encuentro con sokka nos vamos a la casa y nuestros padres dicen que empecemos a empacar empezamos cuando me siento agotada voy a cenar para luego dormir me levanto es sábado así que sigo empacando todos terminamos así que todo está listo mañana me voy llega la mudanza y se llevan la cosas y me cas queda solo con los muebles ya que la otra casa esta a mueblada cae la noche y otras vez ceno y luego me duermo me levanto y me baño y me visto me pongo un vestido de cuadros color negro un zapatos negros mi collar y una bolsa café desayuno y salimos para que vengan por nosotros y veo que vienen todos los amigos para que le digan adiós sokka yo me quedo triste al pensar que nadie se despide de mi pero no importa entonces llaga el coche y nos vamos entonces llegamos al aeropuerto para esperar el vuelo cuando empezamos a abordar y despega y pienso lista para llegar a new york hasta que dicen que va empezar a descender el avión en mi mente digo lista para empezar una nueva vida

…..

Que tal espero que le guste pronto le enseñare la ropa que usa los personajes en la

Bueno cambiare mi nombre de usuario a marmariposa así que si ven un usuario que dice

Es mi nombre de usario comentarios sugerencias por cierto si me ponen por lo menos tres comentarios subo el otro capítulo hoy en la mañana o tarde bueno bye saludos


	4. 1 mes después y canciones

Hola a todos bueno los primero gracias por comentar:

Tophatloa123

Bueno es que hoy me dio ganas de escribir aparte de que estoy muy feliz de que hoy por fin mi hermano me llevo a ver los juegos del hambre en llamas y sí que me encanto muy buena película bueno entonces en empecemos antes que nada avatar no me pertenece

…..

1 mes después

Hoy es mi primer día de escuela en nueva york a ver que me espera la nueva escuela solo que esta no es una escuela normal si no una de música a la que se le llama el conservatorio de new york estoy un poco nerviosa porque es una escuela de música y siento que no estoy lista, entonces mientras pienso me meto al baño, cuando salgo me cambio me pongo un vestido cuadrado y unas sandalias negras me pongo mi collar, bajó para desayunar termino agarro mi mochila y me voy con sokka ,cuando llegamos vamos a la dirección para que nos den el numero de nuestro casillero a mi me dan el 214 y a sokka el 240 me despido de sokka para ir por mi casillero cuando encuentro mi casillero llegan tres chicas y en mis pensamientos digo oh no mi primer día y ya me van a molestar.

-hola me llamo azula-me dice una chica de vestido rojo –y ella es mai –señalándome a una chica de cabello negro lacio con un flequillo ella está usando una blusa negra y un short negro con brillantes ella también me dice-hola-y luego esa tal azula me dice –y ella es tye lee –ella también me dice –hola-ella va con un mallon y una una blusa de color negro y una blusa pequeña que dice one direction y se ve que es muy fanática porque todo lo que lleva es de one direction (no crean que me estoy burlando de 1d porque a mi si me gusta pero no mucho asi que no crean que me estoy burlando)

-hola me llamo katara mucho gusto-les digo ellas cuando llega un chico muy atractivo pero en que estoy pensando

-azula deja de molestar a la chica nueva –dice el chico

-no la estoy molestando que no puedo dar la bienvenida – dice azula

-no porque te conozco y sé que las estas molestando-dice

-no te preocupes no me estaba molestando solo me estaba saludando-le digo al chico

-sí pero conozco a azula y sé que te molestara-me dice

-bueno entonces me voy adiós zuzu y mucho gusto katara –dice mientras seba

-adiós mucho gusto-yo le contesto y me quedo con ese chico lindo espera que dije cuando de pronto saca de mis pensamientos

-hola me llamo zuko mucho gusto –me dice

-hola me llamo katara de seguro ya lo hablas escuchado por que tu hermana lo dijo bueno pero mucho gusto-le digo

-si claro ya lo escuche pero tengo que decirte que lindo nombre tienes –me dice

-gracias – le digo cuando

-que cursi son que dan asco-dice alguien volteamos y es una chica que esta con el pelo lacio y esta vestida con una blusa y mallon negro un gorro y una mochila de vans

-toph-dice una chica con cabello blanco

-perdón no tengo que ser descortés me llamo toph-dice la chica

-y yo yue mucho gusto -dice la chica de pelo blanco que va con un mallon y una blusa negra abajo y una azul arriba con unos botines y una bolsa negra

-yo me llamo katara mucho gusto toph y yue –le digo a las dos chicas y tocan el timbre entonces nos vamos y nos toca a todos en el mismo salón, lo que más me sorprende es que a sokka le toco en el mismo salón ya que como según de 14 a 16 años van juntos

-mira mi hermanita ya conoció a nuevas personas – dice y luego dice –me llamo sokka y soy el hermano mayor de katara-

-hola-dicen todos

-entonces llega el maestra y nos dice a mí y a sokka nos prensentamos y nos dicen que como somos nuevos tenemos que cantar algo entonces sokka dice que va tocar la guitarra acústica y va cantar los coros y a mí la única que opción que me queda es decir que voy a cantar les digo que vamos cantar una canción llamada safe and sound(es de Taylor swift si quieren la pueden escuchar con audio para mi gusto esta canción me encanta la voy a poner en ingles y español)primero me pongo un poco nerviosa pero poco a poco se me quitan lo nervios

I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su cara,  
Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaré ir.  
Cuando todas las sombras casi mata a su luz,  
Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo,  
Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
El sol se pone.  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,  
Cariño todo está en llamas.  
La guerra afuera de nuestra puerta sigue azotan,  
Se aferran a esta canción de cuna.  
Incluso cuando la música se ha ido, ido

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
El sol se pone.  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo.

Just close your eyes,  
You'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
Usted va a estar bien.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo ...

Cuando terminamos todos nos aplauden y nos dicen que nos sentemos yo me siento con zuko y sokka con toph cuando me siento zuko me dice

-Muy bien-

-gracias – le constesto luego siguen las clases, tocan el timbre y salgo de clases

…

Bueno que le pareció katara cantando por primera vez bueno les tengo que decir que habla un poco de zutara casi no me gusta pero para el trama bueno comentarios y sugerencias hasta la próxima por cierto escuchen la canción de Taylor es muy buena bueno a hora si hasta luego


	5. cambios de look

Hola a todos antes que nada se me olvido poner algo en el episodio anterior fue deséales una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo espero que les hubiera traído muchas cosas santa Claus porque a mí no me regalaron nada pero mi papa me dio dinero para ir al cine como mi hermano a ver en llamas sigo diciendo me encanto y también quiero agradecer a:

avatargaire

lupita leal

muchas gracias por sus comentarios bueno empecemos antes que nada avatar no me pertenece

…

Pov katara

Tocaron el timbre para el descanso salimos todos para sentarnos juntos y desayunar estuvimos platicando me estaba divirtiendo entonces llego un chico se presenta conmigo

-hola me llamo haru mucho gusto-me dice

-hola yo me llamo katara mucho gusto-yo le digo

-si claro ya lo había escuchado en la clase pero tengo que decirte que tienes una voz muy hermosa –me dice

-gracias-le digo pero alguien nos interrumpe

-y conmigo nos te vas presentar –dice sokka

-sokka –le digo entre dientes

-no te preocupes-me dice haru –hola mucho gusto sokka-dice haru a sokka

-hola mucho gusto haru-le dice haru a sokka

-no te quieres sentar con nosotros- le digo a haru

-no gracias no quiero molestar-dice

-pero no es molestia o si chicos-digo

-no-dicen todos

-bueno está bien –se sienta con nosotros

seguimos platicando de las cosas que nos gustan y veo que zuko no me quita la mirada mientras pienso en eso tocan el timbre para entrar a clase me siento otra vez con zuko platicamos hasta que llega el maestro y así se pasan todas la clases hasta que terminan las clase para irnos a casa me despido de todos y me voy con sokka cuando llegamos a la casa mi padres nos pregunta y le decimos bien yo les digo que ya hice nuevos amigos mi padres se ponen contentos ya nos sentamos para comer comemos y me pongo a escribir canciones ya que en esta escuela no te ponen tarea luego me pongo a tocar la guitarra y a cantar ya cuando termino empiezo a desempacar toda mi ropa hasta que caí la noche hasta que termino me voy a cenar y luego me duermo

…..

1 mes después

Me levanto me cambio desayuno y me voy con sokka a la escuela llegamos saludamos a nuestros amigos tocan el timbre para la primera clase como de costumbre me siento con zuko siento que las clases se pasan muy rápido tocan el timbre de descanso desayunamos vuelven a tocar el timbre se pasan todas las clases rápidas salimos de la escuela pero toph y yue me dicen que si quiero salir con ellas de compras yo les digo que si pero tengo que ir a mi casa me dicen que me acompañan y nos vamos todos a mi casa ya que sokka había invitado a zuko y haru a la casa llegamos vamos hasta mi cuarto cuando llegamos ven mi armario y dicen

-qué horror tu ropa parece de viejita lo tenemos que cambiar-

-gracias por alabar mi ropa-le digo con sarcasmo y mi mama aparece en puerta

-ellas tienen razón-dice mi mama

-ok gracias mama ya me hiciste sentir mal-le digo

-no es para sentirte mal pero tienes que ir de compras así que te voy a dar dinero para que saques toda la ropa de tu armario-me dice

-no mama está bien mi ropa no tienes que gastar dinero-

-no si y también te vas a comprar pupilentes para que te veas mejor ok-me dice

-ok-le digo

despues me voy a la plaza

Compramos cosas me cambian el look me pintan las puntas de cabello de cómo de rubio me pintan la uñas y compramos cosas hasta que se nos acaba el dinero nos vamos a mi casa y mi mama dice que ya es tarde y que lo mejor es que toph y yue se queden en mi casa a dormir cenamos y nos vamos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Me despierto me baño me cambio con mi ropa nueva y me dejo el pelo suelto y después toph y yue se meten a bañar desayunamos y nos vamos a la escuela me pongo nerviosa porque me siento rara con mi cambio y veo que toda la gente se da cuenta luego me voy a mi casillero cuando veo que le estoy tapando la cara alguien con mi casillero cierro la puerta para ver quién es y es zuko

…...

Bueno hasta aquí en el próximo episodio veremos como reacciona zuko por que escribiré con el pov zuko por cierto entre en mi perfil vayan hasta abajo y donde dice minion5060 denle clic para ir a mi pagina de polyvore por cierto hasta abajo esta la ropa de del 2 capitulo de katara bueno cometarios sugerencias hasta la proxima


	6. Relaciones y hospitales

Hola a todos por fin pude actualizar y todavía no tengo word es que apenas me entere que puedo escribir en la página de fanfiction,bueno lo primero espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo ,también espero que le hubiera traído un regalo los reyes ami me regalaron unos audífonos bueno tambien quiero agradecerles a :

Avatagaire sobre tu pregunta va a ser kataang pero para darle historia primero va hacer zutara y para siguente capítulo va a salir aang te lo prometo

Kaam sobre tus sugerencias la que me diste ya lo tenía planeado hacer y va a ver tokka y hoy va a ver

bueno comencemos avatar no me pertenece también quiero decir que lo de la ropa de katara la cambie haci que busquen que diga capítulo 5 y si les gusta pongan un like porfis

* * *

Pov Katara

cierro la puerta de mi casillero y me encuentro con zuko

-hola - le digo tímidamente y el no me contesta

Pov zuko

me levanto ,me baño y desayuno para irme ala escuela pero veo que todos están murmurando pero no pongo atención voy al casillero de katara pero me tapa con la puerta de su casillero cuando se da cuenta lo cierra

-hola-me dice pero yo no le contesto pero cuando le contesto me escucho torpe

-H-ho-la-la... ella como que se queda que dijiste y le vuelvo a decir -hola- ya normal luego le digo -que hermosa te ves - sonrojado y ella también se sonroja entonces tocan el timbre para entrar a clases.

Pov sokka

Hoy me levanto ,me meto a bañar y veo que todavía están yue y toph y cuando en la mesa sentada me Sonrojo lo bueno es que no me ven , empiezo a pesar que hoy es el día que me le voy a decir que me gusta, dejo de pensar y desayuno cuando es hora nos vamos todos juntos llego ala escuela y me voy a mi casillero cuando suena el timbre para entrar a clases siento que se pasan rápido y es hora de recreo y digo que es hora que le diga toph salgo del salón y alcanzo toph y le digo que sí podemos hablar en privado ella me dice que si

pov toph

Me levanto,como me quede a dormir en la casa de kat la reina de la azúcar así le digo ,pero casi no le gusta que le diga así ,me meto a bañar luego desayuno y nos vamos todos ala escuela me voy a mi casillero tocan para el timbre y entro a clases siento que pasan rápido cuando veo que sokka me dice que tenemos que hablar en privado yo le digo que sí , me lleva a cuarto de el conserje .

-bueno que me querías decir- le pregunto

-bueno quiero preguntarte algo-me dice

-ok- le digo

-bueno se que apenas no conocimos pero desde el primer día me gustaste y quiero decirte toph bei fong quieres ser mi novia

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii-le digo y lo beso

cuando no separamos por falta de aire salimos de el cuarto y vamos con nuestros amigos ,les decimos y nos felicitan.

1 año después

Pov katara

No lo puedo creer han pasado 1 año desde mi cambio de look y de que empezaron a salir toph y mi hermano no lo puedo creer una año de relación y con mi mejor amiga , también con ello a llegado el invierno me baño y visto para ir ala escuela ,bajó a desayunar cuando acabó me despido de mi madre que veo que se está enfermando por que empieza a toser y le digo que vaya al doctor ella me dice que está bien cuando llego a la escuela veo zuko lo saludo tocan el timbre para entrar a clases luego para el recreo luego termina el recreo y vuelvo a entrar a clases hasta que terminan para irme a mi casa cuando llego a mi casa entro y digo

-mama ya llegue - pero no contesta entonces la empiezo a buscar y la encuentro desmayada en la cocina y le grito a sokka que llame a papa y que yo mientras le hablo a una ambulancia llamo y me dicen que van enseguida cuando llegan le digo a sokka que yo me voy con mi mama el me dice que ok

En el hospital

Llego al hospital y me dice que tengo que esperar en sala de espera me siento cuando llega mi padre y sokka me pregunta como está yo le digo que no me han dicho nada y cuando aparece el doctor y nos dice que tiene neumonía que es muy fuerte y que tenemos que esperar a que despierte cuando yo me pongo a llorar pero me dicen que tengo que ser fuerte sokka le llama a nuestros amigos cuando llega toph dice

-sokka amor como está tu mama- sokka le contesta -mal- toph le dice que tenemos que ser fuertes - cuando llega yue y zuko ,zuko se sienta a lado mío y me consuela me pasó toda la tarde hasta que llega la noche y dice mi padre que lo mejor es que sokka y yo no vayamos yo le digo que no y sokka también dice lo mismo y nos quedamos hasta que nos dormimos.

1 semana después

Seguimos en el hospital y no hemos ido ala escuela mi madre ya ha despertado ya ha despertado y por fin ya la vimos hoy otra la podemos ver vamos sokka yo y mi padre a verla.

-hola-nos dice mi mama muy débil

-hola-le decimos

Yo me siento y agarro su mano hasta que nos dice el doctor que sólo se puede quedar uno yo digo quedo platico con ella hasta que le empieza a faltar el aire y respira con dificultad y el monitor empieza sonar yo le grito a doctor a mi padre a sokka mientras el doctor la revisa ella nos dice con la voz entré cortada

-gracias por todo lo quiero a todos a ti katara a ti sokka y claro a ti hakoda gracias los quiero a todos- entonces yo le digo -no pasa nada no vas morir- entonces empiezo a llorar y luego...

Tan tan que pasara muchas a gracias a los que leen espero que le guste el capítulo y que pongan comentarios si por lo menos me ponen dos actualizo mañana bueno hasta luego se despide marmariposa


	7. Muertes y mudanzas

Hola a todos hoy quise actualizar y ahora estado pensando en hacer un nuevo proyecto de hacer los juegos del hambre y avatar como el de la leyenda de korra claro que de kataang pero todavía no se si no también quiero hacer uno de una película llamada escucha mi voz ustedes que opinan bueno quiero agradecer a:

lupita leal muchas gracias por tu comentario

Bueno antes de empezar no me gustó como quedo según el romance que hice en el capítulo 6 lo se soy un asco pero bueno es que me gusta el romance pero no se escribirlo bueno ahora si empecemos

...

pov katara

Y luego se paró el monitor de su corazón y murió, yo sólo me puse a llorar mi hermano y papa me sacaron de ahí ala fuerza,yo so vi como se llevan el cuerpo de mi mama.

1 semana después en el funeral

todos fueron mis amigos y algunos familiares de mi mama yo sólo estaba en una banca con mi hermano y mi papa yo sólo estaba recargado en el hombro mi hermano llorando mientras mi papa y hermano me abrazaban.

1 años después

Bueno ya e superado la muerte de mi madre pero ahora estoy empacando ya que de nuevo me mudare a California por que mi padre dice que tenemos que empezar de cero en otro lugar así que me mudare otra vez

en aeropuerto

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo cuando llaman para que empecemos a abordar

En California

Ya hemos llegado ahora regresaremos a mi antigua casa cuando llegamos todo es igual a como lo dejamos cuando entro a mi cuarto empiezo a desempacar

1 semana después

hoy es primer día en mi antigua escuela me siento nerviosa

En la escuela

Entro y voy directo a ala dirección para que me den mi casillero me dan el mismo de antes al igual que sokka cuando voy a mi casillero veo que alguien me toca el hombro me volteo y veo que es aang

-hola-me dice -hola-le digo cuando me dice -espera tu eres katara la hermana de sokka- yo le digo -sí y tu eres aang no- y el me contesta -sí soy aang pero antes que nada casi no te reconozco te hiciste un camino verdad - si le digo cuando tocan el timbre veo que le tocan las mismas clases que ami asi que nos sentamos juntos y platicamos hasta que llega alguien y nos interrumpe y volteamos a ver quien es y cuando Veo no lo puedo creer es ...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí en el próxima como verán por fin salió aang así que cumplí mi promesa bueno ahora si hasta la próxima no olviden ver la ropa de mi cuenta en un rato hago la de el capítulo 6


	8. Nuevas amistades y sorpresas

Hola a todos hoy otra vez e querido actualizar bueno como verán cambie mi foto de perfil de los muppets no me gustan los muppets pero si me gusta ver la imágenes de cuando eran bebés bueno todos los personajes de Disney me encara verlos bebes bueno también quiero agradecer a :

Lupita leal

Sugarqueen

Me encantaron su comentarios por eso también e querido actualizar bueno empecemos pero antes que nada avatar no me pertenece

...

Pov katara

No lo puedo creer es onji yo me quedo congelada al verla cuando

-que haces como mi novio - me dice yo no le puedo contestar cuando aang dice -onji entiende ya no somos novios - ella dice -si pero no tienes derecho a salir con cualquiera - yo digo - creo que lo mejor es que me vaya - pero onji me jala y dice - tu no te vas de aquí - me dice y me da una cachetada no lo soporto más y me abalanzo sobré , le empiezo a dar de golpes y cachetadas pero entonces nos ve el maestro , no separa y nos manda a la dirección.

En la dirección

Vamos y mandar a llamar a nuestros padres , cuando llega mi papa y los papas de onji el director les explica a todos lo que sucedió mi papa dice que no lo volveré hacer así que me dice el director que yo ya me puedo ir así que salgo de la dirección y mi papa se despide y se va cuando aang aparece.

Pov aang

No lo puedo creer hoy llego ala escuela y veo que a regresado sokka mi mejor amigo y su hermana katara pero me sorprende cuando veo que katara a cambiado que ya no es esa chica Nerd de la que me enamore cuando tan sólo teníamos 12 años pero nunca me atreví a hablarle por vergüenza a que me molestaran pero yo siempre la vi como una chica hermosa pero ahora lo está más hermosa que nunca entonces Me armo de valor y voy con ella para hablarle

-hola - le digo

-hola- me contesta con una gran sonrisa y veo que ya no tiene frenos (quería decir que se me olvidó poner en el otro capítulo que ya no tenía frenos ) entonces empezamos a hablar cuando tocan el timbre pero me pongo más feliz cuando se que nos toca las mismas clases entramos a salón y nos sentamos juntos pero todo se arruina por que llega onji y empieza a molestarnos ,katara dice que se va pero onji la jala le dice algo y le da una cachetada katara no lo soporta y se abalanza sobre ella y si que le da duro entonces llega el maestro las separa y se las lleva ala direccion pasa la clase y voy directo ala dirección, veo cuando katara sale con su papa pero se me hace raro que no allá venido su mama yo creo que tenía que hacer algo y por eso no vino me acerco a ella

-como te fue - le digo -bien pero sólo que mi papa dijo que no volvería hacer algo malo -me dice yo le digo -lo siento - ella me dice - por que me dices lo siento- yo le digo -por que todo esto fue mi culpa - ella me dice -no claro que no nado de esto fue tu culpa -yo le digo pero aún así lo siento - ella me dice - ok estas perdonado - y me da un golpe amistoso así no vamos a clase

1 mes después

Pov katara

A pasado todo un mes y aang y yo no volvimos muy unidos lo hacemos todo juntos y eso me hace sentimental muy feliz veo mi despertador veo que tengo buen tiempo me baño y luego desayuno y me voy con sokka ala escuela cuando llegamos me voy a mi casillero entonces siento que alguien me toca el hombro me volteo pensando en que es aang pero me encuentro con zuko no lo resisto y lo abrazo y siento como me carga y me da vueltas cuando me baja

-no puedo creer que estés aquí- le digo el me dice - pues creerlo pero no solo vinieron todos para verte - me dice - enserio - le digo - si - me dice -pero donde están los otros - le digo y me dice -pues toph se fue a ver a sokka y los demás a la dirección para ver que casillero les toco - me dice - y tu ya fuiste a la dirección para ver que clases te toco - le digo -no- me contesta -pues vamos- le digo -ok - me dice cuando vamos a la dirección me encuentro con aang lo saludo y le presentó a zuko

pov aang

Hoy llego ala escuela y voy a buscar a kat cuando la encuentro veo que está hablando con chico eso me hace que me hierva la sangre entonces voy con ella los interrumpo para saludar a kat y le doy un beso en la mejilla ,katara me presenta a su amigo y yo lo saludo para no ser descortés así los acompaño hasta la dirección le dan su casillero a zuko y para colmo le toca la misma clases que a nosotros y katara se sienta con el y así se pasa todas las clases hasta que por fin terminan las clases

1 semana después

ya he conocido a todos los amigos de katara y con todos me llevo bien menos con zuko ahora me enterado de que zuko tiene una hermana y con ella también vinieron la amigas de ellas yo sólo he visto a una amiga de su hermana llamada mai y se ve que está loco por zuko.

Pov katara

Hoy me levanto me baño y desayuno y veo que toph a venido y de seguro sólo a venido para ver a su sokka ya que como siguen siendo novios pero ellos terminaron ya que como nos mudamos no podían tener una relación a larga distancia pero claro cuando ella vino aquí volvieron y recuerdo que suki se puso celosa bueno eso no es el punto pero también veo que a venido zuko entonces nos vamos todos claro que zuko y yo somos los únicos que hablamos por que sokka y toph sólo se están besando o diciendo cosas cursis cuando llego ala escuela veo que zuko me jala para llevarme a otra parte entonces veo que me lleva a un salón

Pov aang

Hoy llego y veo que katara viene con zuko hablando y riéndose cuando veo que zuko jala a katara para llevarla a otro lado entonces yo lo sigo veo que entran en un salón entonces veo que le empieza a decir de cosas y luego veo que...

* * *

Bueno hasta en el siguiente capítulo sabrá que paso con aang y que vio también en el próximo capítulo verán pov sokka sonde descubrirán como se encontraron soka y toph y como se puso celosa suki bueno hasta la proxima atte. marmariposa


	9. relaciones nuevas

hola otra vez a todos muchas gracias a:

avatargaire

guest

muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hace muy feliz y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo por que hay veces que lo quiero abandonan pero sus comentarios hacen que no lo quiera abandonan bueno empecemos antes que nada avatar no me pertenece

...

pov aang

y luego veo que la besa no lo puedo creer yo lo único que hago es correr hasta donde mis pies lo permiten luego que me canso veo que he llegado a un parque ahí me siento entonces veo que me empiezan a salir lagrimas pienso que ya he perdido ami katara asi que me quedo en el parque ya que no quiero entrar ala escuela ya si me castigan pues me aguantare pero me niego a entrar a la escuela.

pov katara

cuando zuko me llevaba al salón me dice que siempre me a querido desde el primer que me vio en la escuela y me dice que quiero ser mi novia yo le digo que si y me besa es mi primer beso están dulce pero nos separamos por que tocan el timbre entramos salón nos sentamos juntos y veo que no vino aang se me hace raro pero ya luego hablare con el así que cuando estoy pensando hasta que tocan el timbre y salimos de clase.

pov sokka

hoy me levanto me baño desayuno y veo que han venido zuko y toph claro que cuando la veo la beso y recuerdo cuando terminamos ya que

no podíamos tener una relación a la larga distancia pero lo cual mas recuerdo es cuando suki y toph casi se pelean

flashback

recuerdo que yo había llegado ala escuela y suki que claro me había hablado desde el primer día que llegamos ala escuela, bueno entonces llego y empezamos hablar entonces sentí que alguien me trapo los ojos y dijeron adivina quien soy cuando me destapo los ojos yo me voltee y vi que era toph entonces nos empezamos a cercar para besarnos suki nos interrumpió y toph se enojo y empezaron a pelear pero lo bueno que no llegaron a los golpes pero ahora son muy buenas amigas.

fin del flashback

ya luego de que acabo de pensar nos vamos cuando llegamos al salón veo que zuko jala ami hermana y se van para otro lado se me hace raro pero se que no va pasar nada malo toph y yo seguimos caminando hasta que tocan el timbre me despido de toph ya que vamos en diferente salón entro a clase y siento que pasan rápido la clase y cuando salgo al recreo veo que zuko y mi hermana viene de la mano nos dicen que ya son novios todos lo felicitan yo solo digo si la lastimas te mato todos se empiezan a reír y yo también pero veo que no esta les pregunto a todos pero todos dicen que no lo han visto luego nos pasamos platicando hasta que termina el recreo entramos a clases y siento que se pasan la clase rápido cuando salgo me voy con toph por que zuko y katara cuando llegamos a la casa veo que todavía no llega katara y zuko entonces entramos y veo que papa esta yo le digo que katara no ha venido conmigo le explico por que el me dice que esta bien.

pov aang

sigo en el parque entonces alguien grita mi nombre cuando veo de donde proviene esa voz y me encuentro con ...

...

bueno hoy ya subi dos capitulos tambien quiero dedcir que si me dejan por lo menos un comentario por día actualizare todo los dias


	10. Besos y conversaciones

hola a todos como dije sí me dejaban comentarios actualizaría todo los días bueno ya se que a nadie incluyéndome a mi no les gustó lo de zutara pero para eso le voy a echar la culpa a mi mente por que mi mente es la que se

le ocurre todo pero no se preocupen el zutara sólo dudara uno o dos capítulos bueno empezamos pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a :

Guest

sugarqueen

Kaam

...

Pov aang

Y me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que mai cuando se acerca ami me dice -hola aang - yo digo -hola mai como sabes mi nombre - ella me dice con sarcasmo - no se puede que sea por que soy adivina o por que todos lo días en clases los maestros dicen tu nombre cuando pasan lista - yo digo -lo siento es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte - ella me dice -ya me di cuenta y yo se por que estas así es por lo de katara y zuko yo también me siento mal pero no ando como niñita llorando - yo digo - que yo no no estaba llorando - ella me dice - si no estabas llorando entonces por que tienes los ojos hinchados bueno más bien no me importa pero tengo un plan para que separemos a zuko y katara que te parece me ayudas - yo sin pensarlo digo -si- luego me cuenta el plan y me dice cuando lo empezáramos

1 mes después

Pov katara

Ya he pasado un mes con zuko y he sido feliz pero ala vez todavía sintió en el fondo de mi corazón algo por aang pero no lo quiero admitir pero también ahora aang se a distanciado de mi a veces desaparece y no sí es mi imaginación pero lo veo con mai , mientras pienso veo que hora es me meto a bañar salgo me visto desayuno ,me voy ala escuela cuando llego me voy a mi casillero veo que alguien se acerca a mi casillero y es aang me saluda empezamos hablar y me dice que me quiere llevar a un lugar me lleva a un patio donde ha una fuente nos sentamos seguimos hablando pero me sorprendo por que me besa un beso muy lindo dulce pero a la vez es apasionado pero no separamos por que tocan el timbre y cuando entramos me siento lega zuko y se sienta a mi lado y yo me quedo pensando sobre el beso

Pov zuko

Hoy me levanto me baño desayuno y me voy ala escuela cuando voy a mi casillero se acerca alguien veo que es mai me saluda empezamos hablar yo le digo que si vamos a sentarnos ella me dice si nos sentamos y cuando estamos hablando siento como nos vamos acercando al final nos besamos pero nos separamos por que tocan el timbre cuando entro al salón me siento junto a katara me quedo pensando sobre el beso

1 semana después

Pov aang

ha pasado una semana desde que bese a katara y no hemos dicho nada sobre el beso katara de echo actúa como sí no hubiera pasado nada pero en fondo se que katara sintió algo en el beso aunque no lo quería admitir

Pov katara

ha pasado un semana desde el beso y aang y yo no hemos hablado sobre ello pero aunque no lo quiera admitir me gustó pero siento que no puedo estar con el chico que nunca me hablo y que cuando volví me hablo como sí me hubiera conocido desde siempre pero ya no quiero pensar sobre eso

Pov zuko

ha pasado una semana sobre el beso que nos dimos mai y yo ella y yo ya no hemos hablado es como sí no hubiera sucedido nada pero no puedo de dejar de pensar en esto y es que ya no puedo esta con con katara pero no la quiero lastimar pero tendre que hablar así que hoy lo haré

Pov mai

Ha pasado una semana desde que aang y yo hicimos lo de plan y creo que no ha funcionado pero no importa por que tengo el plan b pero todavía no se sí lo voy usar

pov katara

Hoy me levanto me baño y no desayuno ya que quiero llegar temprano para hablar con zuko cuando llego ala escuela voy a mi casillero y veo que se acerca zuko y los dos decimos tenemos que hablar empezamos a hablar respiro hondo y pienso es hora de la verdad...

...

Bueno que pasara lo verán en el próximo episodio bueno como verán katara y zuko van hablar que se dirán buenos nos vemos hasta la próxima bay se despide marmariposa


	11. Relaciones terminadas y invitaciones

hola a todos perdón por no actualizar es que tuve varios problemas y no pude bueno pero hoy tuve un tiempo bueno también quiero decir ya llegue a 22 comentarios si yo creía que nunca llegaría pero bueno e llegado bueno quiero agradecer a :

Kaam

Sugarqueen

Lupita leal

Guest

Bueno empecemos avatar no me pertenece

Pov katara

Es hora la vedad respiró hondo y digo

-creo que debemos terminar - veo que no me contesta pero cuando voy a decir algo me interrumpe y dice-es lo mismo que te iba decir creo ya no funcionamos -yo digo -si bueno entonces amigos - el me dice - amigos y nos abrazamos cuando nos separamos le digo que me tengo que decir me dice que está bien entonces cuando me voy pienso en mi menté un peso menos .

Al día siguiente

Hoy me levanto me baño me visto y desayuno me voy con sokka mientras vamos ala escuela le cuento todo sobré que termine con zuko el entiende y no dice nada cuando llego a la escuela veo que toph se acerca a mi me dice que que sí ya me entere de que en unos días va ser un baile de máscaras yo le digo que no luego no quedamos en un largo silencio me dice que sí yo voy a ir le digo que no se ella me dice que va ir con sokka y le digo ya lo se sí es tu novio ella me contesta y por que noy con zuko yo le digo que ya termine con el luego de eso no dice nada se despide y se va yo me quedo ahí pensando luego tocan el timbre y voy a clase pienso en el baile pienso si alguien me invitara luego de eso siento como se pasan las clases rapidas hasta que tocan para podernos ir cuando voy a dirrecion a la salida veo que mai esta besando a zuko me sorprendo pero como el no es ya más mi novio me voy ami casa cuando llego ami casa como no tengo nada que hacer ya que sokka salió con toph me quede sola en mi casa ya que papa no esta voy a la cocina agarro un vaso de agua lo tomo cuando alguien toca la puerta voy abrir y veo que es aang lo saludo le digo que pase nos sentamos a ver la tele cuando le digo que si no quiere ir al salón de música me dice que sí vamos nos sentamos en el piano y empezamos a tocar luego empezamos a cantar (la canción se llama podemos ) :

No soy ave para volar,

Y en un cuadro no se pintar

No soy poeta escultor.

Tan solo soy lo que soy.

Las estrellas no se leer,

Y la luna no bajare.

No soy el cielo, ni el sol...

Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que si sé,

Ven aquí y te mostraré.

En tu ojos puedo ver...

Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,

Podemos gritar iee eê

Podemos volar, sin tener alas...

Ser la letra en mi canción,

Y tallarme en tu voz.

No soy el sol que se pone en el mar,

No se nada que este por pasar.

No soy un príncipe azul...

Tan solo soy.

Pero hay cosas que si sé,

Ven aquí y te mostraré.

En tu ojos puedo ver...

Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr...)

Prueba imaginar.

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,

Podemos gritar iee eê

Podemos volar, sin tener alas...

Ser la letra en mi canción...

No es el destino,

Ni la suerte que vino por mi.

Lo imaginamos...

Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí...

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,

Podemos gritar iee eê

Podemos volar, si tener alas...

Ser la letra en mi canción...

Podemos pintar, colores al alma,

Podemos gritar iee eê

Podemos volar, si tener alas...

Ser la letra en mi canción...

Y tallarme en tu voz.

Cuando terminamos ella me dice que donde esta mi mama yo le digo que esta muerta el me dice lo siento le digo que no se preocupe luego me pregunta que como voy zuko yo le digo que ya termine con el otra vez se vuelve a disculpar y otra vez yo le digo que no importa

Pov aang

Hoy voy a la casa de katara cuando abre la puerta se sorprende me dice que pase medice que nos sentemos para que vemos a la tele luego nos aburrimos y me dice que sí quiero ir al salón de música yo le digo que sí cuando entramos nos sentamos en el piano y empezamos a cantar cuando terminamos de cantar le pregunto sobre donde está su mama ella me dice que esta muerta y pienso que meto la pata me disculpo y me dice que no me preocupe luego le pregunto como va la relación con zuko me dice que terminaron eso me sorprende mucho celebró en mi mente pero luego vuelvo a pensar que volví a meter la pata cuando nos quedamos en un largo silenció le digo que sí quiere ir al baile conmigo ella me dice que sí me pongo tan feliz que en un impulso la agarro de la cadera y la beso muy apasionadamente primero no me lo responde y luego sí me encanta sentir sus labios son tan dulces cuando nos separamos sólo nos vemos ala cara sin decir una palabra ...


End file.
